Delirios Reales
by Kiray Himawari
Summary: One-Shot.-Es que te veías muy solito y con frío y pensé que… - sin poder pestañear vio cómo Mikan se subía sobre su ¿PELVIS? -Querías calentarte… - le susurró al oído. -Lemon- 'Proyecto Cuek'


Espero que disfruten de este minific…

Quejas, dudas, sugerencias, ideas, comentarios, etc. ¡Bienvenidos!

Gakuen Alice no me pertenece…

* * *

-oO08( **Delirios Reales **)80Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

Son las ocho de la noche. El frío allá a fuera comienza a intensificarse. Pequeños copos de nieve caen libremente abriéndose espacio entre las copas de los árboles. Sería un espectáculo perfecto acompañado de un buen chocolate caliente con malvaviscos y un buen manga si no fuera por esa estúpida fiebre.

Llevaba desde el medio día encerrado en su habitación sin poder recibir visitas, la razón: Un resfriado. ¡Estúpido destino! ¿Por qué se empeñaba en hacerlo miserable? Justo hoy, a las ocho de la noche, debía estar festejando el inicio del invierno, debía estar lanzándole bolas de fuego a Lunarcitos, pero no, tenía que estar en cama, en reposo absoluto y sin poder recibir visitas.

De allí que ni siquiera Ruka pudiese contarle las novedades de ese día. Allí estaba envuelto en sus sábanas de franela esperando a que pasara esa estúpida fiebre… Los párpados comenzaron a pesarle, estúpida fiebre. Sin planearlo siquiera comenzó a dejarse vencer por el sueño…

De repente escuchó un pequeño ruido venir del picaporte de la puerta…

─ ¿Oniichan? ─ esa vocecita era inconfundible.

─ ¿Youichi? ─ preguntó intentando despabilarse.

─ Qué bueno que despiertas, oniichan. Has dormido mucho y quiero que me lleves al centro de la ciudad por _Howalon_ ─ le decía mientras le jalaba las sábanas para que se levantara.

─ ¿Qué hora es? ─

─ Es medio día, oniichan. ─

─ ¡¿Medio día? ─

Como un loco comenzó a levantarse, pero se detuvo en cuanto se escucharon unas ligeras risitas… Allí estaba Youichi parado frente al él, riéndose mientras bolas de fuego comenzaban a rodear al chiquillo… Pronto esas risas comenzaron a convertirse en súplicas de auxilio.

Despertó sudando… Eso había sido un mal delirio. Tocó su frente, aún estaba ardiendo retorcido de su mente. Tomó un vaso con agua que estaba en el pequeño buró a su derecha para dar pequeños sorbos… De repente escuchó un llamado a la puerta…, lo cual agradecía pues significaba que todo había sido un juego

─ Adelante… ─ dijo sin mucho cuidado.

─ Natsume, qué bueno que despertaste. ─

─ ¿Qué demonios quieres, Lunarcitos? ─ inquirió mientras depositaba el vaso con agua en el buró.

La persona se acercó hasta quedar a un costado de la cama…

─ Eres un grosero, Natsume, yo sólo vine a ver cómo estabas. ─

─ No mejor con tu presencia, Lunarcitos. ─

La chica hizo un puchero frunciendo el ceño e inflando los cachetes…

─ Está bien, me voy… ─ intempestivamente fue callada por unos labios que aprisionaban los suyos. ─ Nat… Natsume ─ repitió confundida mientras se tocaba los labios intentando saber que no era un sueño…

─ Estuviste tomando Champagne, Lunarcitos… ─ se acomodó en los almohadones sobre su cama…

Cerró los ojos, no sabía porqué lo había hecho, pero se sentía bien… Ahora sólo quería tener un buen descanso… Pero no, repentinamente sintió un calor envolverle…

─ ¡¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo, Lunarcitos? ─ se volteó exasperado al ver que ahora tenía compañía en su cama…

─ Vi que estabas tiritando, así que creí que necesitabas más calor ─ sonrió con malicia…

¡UN MOMENTO! ¿Desde cuándo Mikan sonríe con malicia?

─ Además, hoy no son Lunarcitos, hoy son caritas felices, ¿ves? ─ le dijo al tiempo que se levantaba la pequeña falda.

Natsume tragó saliva, ¿por qué Mikan actuaba tan raro? ¿Era acaso que el champagne le había afectado las neuronas? ¿El mundo se estaba volviendo loco?

─ ¿Qué pretendes? ─ enarcó una ceja.

─ Es que te veías muy solito y con frío y pensé que… ─ sin poder pestañear vio cómo Mikan se subía sobre su ¿PELVIS? ─ Querías calentarte… ─ le susurró al oído, luego con lujuria delineó el lóbulo de la oreja.

La espina dorsal se le erizó por completo y sus labios temblaron… ¿Estaba soñando?

─ ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ─ trató de articular sin que se notara su tartamudeo.

─ Hace tiempo me preguntaba si más que ver mis bragas eras capaz de… Digamos, quitármelas ─ comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la pijama de franela.

Sus pupilas se contrajeron por la incredulidad de escuchar esas palabras ¿Mikan estaba pidiéndole que le quitara…?

─ ¡Ah! ─ suspiró al sentir algo ¿húmedo? En su ¿pezón?

Eso estaba fuera de su control, eso ni en sus sueños húmedos lo había pensado…

─ ¿Entonces? ─ detuvo su acción para mirarlo directo.

─ ¿Qué? ─ estaba atarantado.

─ ¿Me las vas a quitar o no? ─

Por dios, eso era IMPOSIBLE… Un momento ÉL era el que debía llevar esa "situación"… Con cierta dificultad logró colocar a Mikan bajo sí mientras sujetaba las muñecas a los costados de la cabeza…

─ Apuesto que esta es una de tus fantasías ─ siseó Mikan con mirada penetrante.

─ Quisieras, Caritas ─ le dijo mientras sonreía, no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad.

─ ¿Entonces? ─ su mirada se volvió ¿virginal?

─ Se me acaba de ocurrir… ─ repasó algo en su cabeza ─ Te voy a mostrar que tu sonrisa tonta puede lucir justo como una de tus "caritas" ─ le dijo malicioso.

─ Nat… Natsume… ─

─ También vas a gritar mi nombre, Caritas… ─

¿Quién iba a pensar que un día tan espantoso iba a terminar de esa manera tan candente?

La pobre e inocente chica comenzó a dejarse guiar por el chico sobre ella. De atacar como cazadora a recibir como la presa. Así pues Comenzó a probar los delgados labios con vehemencia… Quizá en otras circunstancias hubiese sido despacio y tiernamente, pero no, lo había excitado y los besos eran desesperados y apasionados. Sus manos aún seguían presionando las muñecas con fuerza, aunque sabía que era necesario ese agarre.

Pronto los labios no fueron suficientes y pasó hacia otras zonas: Mandíbula, cuello, hombros… ¿Cómo pasó a los hombros? ¡Sencillo!, retiró la blusa de un tirón.

─ Nat… Natsu… Natsume… ¡Ah! ─ suspiró mientras los labios del contrario descendían de los hombros a sus pechos.

Eso parecía autoexploración… Los besos se iban acercando a la cima en espiral mientras éstos se ponían erectos y más firmes, porque bien es cierto que la chica había madurado bastante bien. Pronto las manos comenzaban a surcar otros terrenos acariciando el cuerpo contrario con la intención de atraerlo más, la fuerza que había usado para aprisionar ahora la usaba para presionar.

Sus delgadas manos repasaban la nuca y la espalda enterrando con fuerza los dedos, marcando y rasguñando la piel de él, al menos si esos labios iban a dejarle algunos recuerdos a ella, entonces en pago sus deditos se encargarían de dejarle el pago de agradecimiento.

Las piernas comenzaban a entrelazarse torpemente buscando cercanía de aquellas partes que comenzaban a reaccionar. De la pijama de franela ya sólo quedaba el calor que había generado hacía un rato, pues ya lo único que lo obligaba a no estar completamente desnudo era su ropa interior, mientras que bajo sí, la chica se había encargado de ayudarle a deshacerse del bonito uniforme y de las braguitas de caritas, ¿quién lo diría? ¡Sí se las quitó!

─ Espero que estés lista, niñita, porque de aquí hasta que no pares de gritar… ─

Ahora volando en el aire los bóxers que dejaron expuesta su hombría… Mikan pasó saliva, eso lo comenzaba a imaginar… Como si supiera realmente lo que hacía abrió sus piernitas dejando sus suaves muslos indefensos ante la piel del contario que se dejó descender para colocarse justo frente a la húmeda cavidad…

Era del tamaño perfecto, embonaba como anillo al dedo. Mikan cerró sus bellos ojos intentando contener el gemido de ligero dolor que sintió cuando el miembro de su pareja entró en ella, la virginidad era la culpable. El aire contenido era imposible de mantener y sus labios se despegaron para dejar escapar tres sonidos para formar una frase que Natsume pareció disfrutar…

─ ¡Más! ─

¿Cómo le pedía más si apenas iba a comenzar?

─ Como mandes, muñequita… ─

Sin mucho tiempo para estar acostumbrada comenzó a sentir un ir y venir de dolor placentero que empezaba a disfrutar… Adentro, afuera, mete, saca y entre cada uno un gemido por parte de Mikan…

─ Debo confesar que nunca creí que llegaríamos a esto ─ decía mientras continuaba con su labor ─ pero ya que pasó, lo voy a disfrutar… ─ su voz estaba jadeante…

Las gotitas de sudor comenzaron a parecer por todo el cuerpo de ambos, aunque eso parecía hacerlo mejor, pues las manos ahora viajaban con mayor facilidad… Las pupilas de ambos estaban lejanamente centradas en algo, pues inspeccionaban de arriba abajo al contrario… Mano aquí, mano allá… Mikan aprovechó la oportunidad para aprisionar eso que el creador de fuego utiliza para sentarse…

─ ¿Quién diría que te gustaran tanto? ─ le decía mientras sus entradas y salidas se hacían más rápidas y las aprehensiones de su trasero más fuertes…

─ Sigue así… Ah… Natsume… ─ pronto sus palabras y gemidos comenzaron a ahogarse en la garganta, pues sus labios cayeron prisioneros entre los de Natsume.

─ Si hubiera sabido que eras así, no me hubiera esperado hasta la adolescencia ─ le dijo con voz ronca.

Estaban en el clímax del asunto, Natsume no se explicaba cómo es que ninguna enfermera lo había ido a revisar y mucho menos se explicaba que no escucharan todos los gemidos que entre los dos lanzaban…

─ ¿Lista, muñequita? ─ le dijo jadeante, eso iba a explotar.

Únicamente por respuesta recibió un beso frenético… Allí estaba el punto cúspide del día, la cereza del pastel, la sonrisa de la carita feliz… Sintió la calidez invadirla… Su corazón estaba estallando, mientras sus ojos acuosos agradecían en silencio el momento…

Cansado se tiró a un costado de ella, la fiebre comenzaba a disiparse, igual que sus ganas de mantener los ojos abiertos… El sueño lo embargó. Sintió algo tocándole la frente una mano fría… Se sentó de golpe para observarse empapado de sudor ¿dónde estaba Mikan?

─ Qué bueno que despiertas, Natsume. Creo que tuviste una pesadilla ─ le sonrió mientras con un lienzo le limpiaba el sudor.

Pronto la enfermera desapareció por la puerta por la que había visto entrar a Mikan… Un llamado en la puerta lo despertó de sus ensoñaciones ¿había sido un delirio?

─ ¡Natsume! Al fin despiertas, me da mucho gusto. ─ sonrió la chica.

─ Mikan… ─ medio susurró antes de que viera a Hotaru y a Ruka entrar…

─ ¿Te sientes mejor, Natsume? ─ preguntó su rubio amigo.

─ Eso creo ─ se recostó ignorando más sus pensamientos, ¡estúpidos delirios!

─ Será mejor que lo dejen descansar, no tuvo un muy buen sueño ─ aclaró la enfermera que entraba para llevarle un vaso con agua.

─ Cuídate Natsume ─ fue lo último que escuchó.

Cerró los ojos y largó un suspiro… colocó sus manos tras la nuca… Fue entonces que notó algo bajo su almohada… "Tienes razón, mi sonrisa fue como las caritas" leyó en una nota pegada al recuerdo…

─ Braguitas de caritas ─ sonrió de medio lado y se echó a dormir… Esos delirios comenzaban a gustarle.

**-oO080Oo-**


End file.
